A Hawk's Freedom One Shots
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: These are one shots of possible pairings that could happen with my story A Hawks Freedom. The pairings are centered around Mihawk. m/m yaoi. Dont be shy to suggest pairings so that i can write or situations with them that i can write XD and thanks for reading this if you do!
1. Safety in the Shadows

Mihawk looked out at the battle with sorrowful eyes, he had gone through one war already, wasn't that enough?He backed up deeper into the alley and turned on his heel intent on leaving the island. He paused in front of a rundown building, his head tilting slightly to the side and he opened the door silently. Peering into the darkly lit room he could just make out the form of a person. The man was taking deep, haggard breaths and Mihawk stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. The man froze and attempted to get up only to succeed in hurting himself further. Mihawk silently cursed his saving people issues as he drew closer to the tense man. "Calm down, I just want to help." He took a step forward and could now see the man's face, with an amused huff he set Yoru down and kneeled next to the rather stoic man.

"So how did this happen, Dragon?" Mihawk watched as Dragon scowled deeply and he smirked pushing down on Dragon's hastily bandaged side. Dragon hissed slightly in pain and Mihawk withdrew his hand with wide eyes. "How deep is it Dragon?" Dragon glared at him and Mihawk rolled his eyes taking off the bandages so he could see the damaged side better. Dragon flinched and looked away as he heard Mihawk take a sharp breath. Jabbing Dragon in the neck in order to knock the man out Mihawk withdrew three different colored vials from his cloak. He poured the green one down the man's throat to heal any internal damages, the next was blue and that healed the gash on his side, the last one he used was red and was simply replenished some of the lost blood. Sighing he leaned against the wall and lightly kicked Dragon, watching as the older man shifted and groaned slowly coming back to his senses. Dragon rubbed his head and looked to his wound with wide eyes before glancing back at Mihawk who was smirking slightly, "You should live now."

Mihawk stood but was unprepared for when Dragon caught his wrist pulling him back gently. Because of the suddenness of the move Mihawk stumbled backwards and landed in Dragon's lap. "Yes, Dragon?" Mihawk was tense but Dragon relaxed when the hawk like man made no move to kill him, "How did you heal me so quickly?" Mihawk sighed, gently prying off Dragons hand, "They are some healing medicines that I acquired from the New World." Not necessarily a lie, he did get the ingredients from there. Mihawk went to get up but Dragon unconsciously wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist preventing him from leaving. "Stay at least till night fall, that's when the fighting will calm down." Mihawk looked into Dragons eyes looking for any trace of lies or want, but all he saw was trustful eyes and a small blush on his face. He curled into Dragon resting his head lightly on his neck and released the tension from his body, "Two hours." Dragon smiled and hesitantly brought up his hand running it lightly through Mihawk's hair knocking his hat off, much to Mihawk's irritation.

"Two hours of Safety in the Shadows, little Hawk."

* * *

_**Death:**_ Awww! I kinda of see Mihawk acting like this because of his personality when he was Harry, I feel that he just needs someone to protect him, but that's just me. _If you haven't go read A Hawk's Freedom_ because these are just one shots that don't really have anything to do with the story other than being written. **The Poll is still on my profile. PLEASE REVIEW!**

I'd like to thank _**twighlightsirius **_for bringing this pairing to my attention.


	2. So your Anchor?

Mihawk secured the rope tightly to the railing of the ship and jumped on landing light on his feet, he went to move forward but paused glancing to his right. "Mugiwara." He turned and looked at the shorter boy who had a small glare on his face his eyes covered in shadows. "You hurt one of my Nakama." Mihawk nodded, yes the young green haired male challenged him and in doing so gained his interest so he let him live, if only to fight him again once the boy was stronger. "I did so only because he challenged me when our skills were at different levels." Luffy's expression changed and he smiled widely at Mihawk, his face stretching.

"Then it's okay." Mihawk tilted his head and thought back to his first year at Hogwarts and how he nearly acted the same as this boy, although Luffy acted a lot more like Shanks. He was startled back to reality when he felt gusts of warm air on his face. He raised an eye when he saw how close Luffy was to him and he smiled. "You know Shanks." Luffy leaned back his smile widening if that was even possible. "Yeah he gave me his hat…and his arm." Luffy had taken off his hat bringing it close to his chest his eyes holding sadness when he thought back to the day that Shanks had lost his arm. Mihawk frowned and gently took the hat from Luffy's hands before shoving it lightly on the boys head and smirked.

Luffy looked up in confusion at him as Mihawk looked at him, "The hat does look better on you than him" Luffy's face heated up and he smiled jumping on Mihawk and hugging him, Mihawk barely caught him and was pushed against the wall. Luffy backed away slightly and watched as Mihawk's surprised expression shifted into a more serious on as he looked into Luffy's eyes, "So you're the anchor boy he always talks about?" Luffy pouted making Mihawk chuckle and Luffy looked back at him and started laughing to. Luffy stopped and looked at Mihawk before leaning forward and kissing him, Mihawk froze and his eyes widened.

Luffy backed up again and smiled letting go of Mihawk, his legs hitting the floor Mihawk, however still had his arms wrapped around the smaller boys waist. "Luffy, why did you?" Luffy smiled and leaned into Mihawk hugging him. "Ace said that if you found someone who made you feel safe and made you laugh even when you were upset that you should kiss them…or kidnap him I don't remember." Mihawk watched as Luffy tried to think back at what Ace said and he couldn't take it, he started laughing pulling the younger boy closer.

"Yes you are definitely the Anchor that Shanks talks about."

* * *

**Death:** Aww poor Luffy getting picked on and Mihawk being nice I think I went a little to OOC here but hey it's harry as Mihawk so id think he'd be a bit nicer. PLEASE REVIEW! OH yeah i dont own One Piece or Harry Potter by the way!


	3. Be Careful

Mihawk stepped into the room, watching as Zoro did his exercises with a strained face. Zoro lunged forward and crumpled to the floor as soon as his left ankle touched the floor; Mihawk sighed and walked over to the silently cursing male who sat glaring at his ankle. "Roronoa, you're pushing yourself too far you need to relax." Zoro looked up and glared at Mihawk, he tried to get up and show the older male he was fine but that only caused him more pain. Mihawk raised an eyebrow and shook his head before crouching in front of the green haired man.

"What are you doing?" Zoro looked at Mihawk with distrustful eyes and Mihawk sighed under his breath.

"Get on my back, you're in no condition to be walking around, or would you rather I carry you bridal style?" Zoro's face lit up at Mihawk's words and he grumbled before wrapping his arms around Mihawk's neck and his legs around the man's waist. He swallowed thickly and looked away and toward the wall, his arms tightening and cutting of Mihawk's air supply. "I need to breathe Roronoa." Zoro lessened his grip and buried his face into Mihawk's neck, causing the older man to tense slightly. Mihawk took steady steps and walked out the door into the darkly lit halls.

"Why are you doing this?" Zoro picked his head back up and looked at Mihawk with curious eyes.

Mihawk looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly, "Despite what you, and many others, believe I am not a cruel man. I will not have one of my guests injured and just ignore it." Mihawk thought back to all his years at Hogwarts and how Dumbledore didn't do a thing to help him or even heal him. Mihawk reached his room and toed open the door carefully before walking in and setting the slightly distracted Zoro on the bed.

"H-Hawk-Eyes, why are we in your room?!" Zoro snapped out of his thoughts, his face red as he looked around at the gothic themed room. Mihawk ignored him and crouched down gently lifting his bad ankle and tugged off the boot. "H-hey!"

Mihawk glance up at him and rolled his eyes, "I need to see it to see how much it's damaged, and it could be broken although I didn't hear a crack when you fell." Mihawk removed the green sock and gently pushed on Zoro's ankle in different spots until Zoro hissed in pain. "It isn't broken, just sprained so you should be fine in a week or so." He got up and grabbed some bandages from the table and wrapped the younger male's ankle tightly. "Why do you keep pushing yourself? Better yet why are you here?"

Zoro looked at Mihawk the deep blush fading slightly from his face, "I made a promise to my Captain and I don't intend to break it." Mihawk remembered, Zoro had promised the Straw hat boy that he would never lose again, no wonder the boy had asked him for training. Mihawk finished and stood taking off his shirt and walked to the other side of the bed, ignoring the furious blush that came back on Zoro's face. "Hawk-Eyes! What are you doing?!"

Mihawk rolled his eyes and turned out the lights, "I am tired Zoro and I'm not about to let you hobble back to your room, nor am I in the mood to carry you there." Although he _did _have a cane leaning against the wall two feet away, oh well. Zoro sputtered and Mihawk got into the bed under the covers pulling the very stiff Zoro down next to him with amused eyes. Zoro lay tense beside him and Mihawk felt his Marauder side bubble up and he looked at Zoro with a mischievous smile. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist carefully pulling him into his chest.

"Hawk-Eyes!" Zoro squirmed in the older man's embrace trying to get free.

Mihawk chuckled next to Zoro's ear, "Relax Zoro, you can call me Mihawk you know." Zoro froze and Mihawk felt him tense.

"Let go Mihawk." Mihawk tilted his head and just tightened his grip around Zoro, this begged an explanation.

"No." Mihawk wouldn't let him go, at least not for now. Zoro growled and turned over so he could face Mihawk, he glared at the Hawk like man's amused smile. Mihawk smirked before he became more serious and he touched his forhead to Zoro's, the boy going completely red,

"Zoro just…Be careful."

* * *

Death:Aww it's okay Zoro you can trust Hawky! hehe this is all i do in my Spanish class ;P although that's probably why i'm failing DX. Hmm please don't be shy and just review i dont really care what you post as a review even if it's that you like flying monkey's...though that makes me think of Luffy O.o...can Luffy fly?

I think that this happened at least once in the _two years _that they spent together.


	4. See he didn't mind

Mihawk watched from afar as the Straw hat Pirates docked into port, he smirked when he saw their blonde cook before stepping back further into the shadows. Should Zoro see him his plans would fall apart, although he wouldn't mind sparing with the young swordsman. "Ah Sanji, food!" Luffy hung off of Sanji much to the amusement of the rest of the crew.

"Luffy I can't get food if you're hanging off me now let go. Nami-san do you need anything." Sanji turned from Luffy to look at the orange haired girl and Mihawk grimaced, women were terrifying.

Nami smiled at him before blinking multiple times like she had something stuck in her eyes, "No thanks Sanji-kun right now everyone should split up and get the supplies then we can go hang out." Sanji nodded hearts in his eyes as he did a noodle dance and walked away from the rest of the group. Mihawk tilted his head and followed from afar also making sure that he didn't run into or see Zoro. Sanji walked into a food store and Mihawk slipped in right before the door shut and leaned against the wall.

"Excuse me sir can I have three barrels of mixed fruit as well as some fresh meat?" Sanji leaned against the table up front as he asked the old man behind the register. The man looked up and scowled before nodding and walking off into the back leaving Sanji to look around the store. Sanji froze in shock as his eyes met Mihawk's and his cigarette dropped to the floor. Mihawk smirked and pushed off the wall taking long strides to reach the blonde haired male. "Dracule Mihawk, why are you here?" Mihawk stopped a foot away and stared at Sanji before tilting his head slightly and smiling.

"Am I not allowed to visit one of the islands I protect?" The back door opned and the old man struggled to bring one of the heavy barrels through the door. "Here Zane let me help before you throw your back out again." Mihawk stepped forward and grabbed the barrel ignoring Sanji's shocked look as he set the barrel down in front of him.

"If you don't mind Dracule-san can you get the other two barrels?" Mihawk nodded and walked into the back leaving Zane and Sanji to talk.

"Despite what many people believe, Dracule-san is very nice and he treats us kindly. We used to be attacked by raiders and bandits everyday but ever since he came it's been safe." Zane smiled looking at the door Mihawk went through as Sanji nodded and lit another one of his cancer sticks. Mihawk opened the door carrying two more barrels and set them down in front of Sanji with a smirk.

"Is there anything else you need Zane?" Zane shook his head and excepted the money that Sanji gave him, watching as Mihawk turned to leave.

Sanji grabbed Mihawk's wrist forcing the older man to stop walking and look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Mihawk-san, could you help me bring this back to the ship? Usually I would have Zoro or Luffy help me but I got distracted and forgot to ask."

Mihawk let a brief look of amusement flash on his face before he picked up two of the barrels leaving Sanji to carry one barrel and the bag of meat. "As long as we don't run into Roronoa." Sanji nodded and walked out in front of Mihawk, not realizing that Mihawk knew exactly where their ship was.

It didn't take the two long to reach the ship and soon Mihawk was setting the two barrels down in the kitchen. Sanji put out his cigarette and smiled at Mihawk. "Thanks for the help Mihawk-san, but you might want to leave the others will be back soon."

Mihawk nodded feeling slightly disappointed before the two heard footsteps up on the deck. "Sanji are you back yet?!" Luffy's voice echoed through the ship and the two men froze before Sanji did some split action thinking and grabbed Mihawk's hand.

"This way." Sanji pulled Mihawk's arm lightly and they crept into the hall, they had just stepped in front of a door when the door to the deck swung open and footsteps were heard. Sanji opened the door and shoved Mihawk in causing the black haired male to grab him as well and the door shut behind him. Sanji swallowed his whole face going red as he shifted. Mihawk leaned heavily on Sanji nearly shivering as he felt Sanji's breath on his neck.

"You know Straw hat probably wouldn't have cared that I was on the ship." Mihawk tensed as Sanji huffed and shifted again, wrapping his arms around Mihawk's waist and laying his head on his chest.

"Sorry, Mihawk-san." Mihawk moved a little so he could grab Sanji's jaw and make the younger male look at him.

"I don't mind, do you?" Mihawk smirked when he saw Sanji swallow and leaned down kissing him softly on the mouth. Sanji moved his arms to wrap around Mihawk's neck when the door slammed open letting light spill into the room.

"Sanji did you get the food?" Sanji looked at his captain with wide eyes while Mihawk smirked, he had silently cast a notice-me-not charm on himself causing Luffy to completely ignore the older male. Sanji nodded and pointed in the direction of the kitchen watching as Luffy shut the door once again leaving the two in the dark. Mihawk chuckled running his hand through Sanji's hair messing it up.

"See he didn't mind." Although that could be because he didn't see him, oh well.

* * *

Death: Yay what a strange pairing these two make and look at Mihawk being helpfull and sneaky. This was suggested by PCheshire so thanks for the suggestion.

917brat: I'm kind of doing both and whatever i feel like, i'll do the ones people recomend first though and do the one's i feel like after

Next: Mihawk X Ace i already have it written i just need to type it up so i'll have it up Monday! And look forward to it it's really funny, in my opinion at least


	5. I'm so dead

Mihawk grimaced looking at the Moby Dick from his significantly smaller boat, sighing he looked at the letter in his hand and wondered for the hundredth time why he agreed to be a messenger for Shanks. He lined his boat up with Whitebeard's and boarded only to be greeted with swords in his face. "Ah Dracule Mihawk have you come to challenge me?"

"Mihawk looked at the taller man, Vista, and smirked, "No I'm just here as a favor to Shanks." Mihawk turned to look at their laughing Captain and his eyes narrowed.

"You're just in time to celebrated Ace's birthday with us!" A sense of foreboding washed over Mihawk as Whitebeard's words washed over him. The black haired orange hat wearing boy smiled and Mihawk sighed, all he had to do was give Ace the letter then he could leave, right? Mihawk walked forward and held out the letter cursing Shanks and his puppy dog eyes. Ace took the letter and glanced at Mihawk who only shrugged.

"It's from Shanks I have no idea what it says." Ace nodded at Mihawk's words and ripped the letter open. Mihawk turned missing the emotions that crossed over Ace's face, confusion, embarrassment, then amusement. Ace watched as Mihawk was dragged away by Marco only to leave him with Vista and seemingly disappear.

"Does the little Pyro have a crush?" Ace scowled and looked at Thatch before pushing him away playfully.

"I don't have a crush." Thatch laughed before messing Ace's hair up.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Ace." Ace smiled at Thatch as he walked away before turning to look for Mihawk. Ace finally spotted Mihawk as the older man tried to make an escape to his small ship; running over Ace grabbed his wrist. Mihawk stopped and looked back at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow causing Ace to blush lightly. Ace dragged him over to the side before pulling out the letter and shoving it lightly in Mihawk's hands. With a small smirk Mihawk watched Ace look at his feet in embarrassment before turning his eyes to the letter.

_~Dear Ace-chan and Hawky_

_Ace-chan I felt bad that I couldn't see you on your birthday and help you celebrate because I had Yonko business to attend to, so I sent Hawky. He never does anything and he's becoming increasingly antisocial, so as a favor to me, because I saved his life when we first met, I'm giving him to you for the night. Remember to have fun and try not to hurt him to much he is my friend, hopefully he still is after all this, and Hawky I know you're reading this so please don't kill me when you see me again. Bye now XP_

_From Akagami no Shanks~_

Mihawk ground his teeth together and glared at the offending piece of paper while resisting the urge to tear it up and throw it overboard. He carefully handed it to a downtrodden Ace and sighed as he did owe Ace and the look Ace had was making him feel bad. "If you want to leave I'll understand Dracule-san." Mihawk grimaced slightly, he didn't like it when people called him that and for Ace to say it, that was worse.

He reached forward and grabbed Ace's chin in his hand, "Ace I would like to spend time with you I just wish that Shanks had asked or even told me beforehand. That and he made it sound like I was some kind of possession which I am not." Ace looked into Mihawk's eyes before hugging the surprised man. Ace nuzzled into Mihawk's neck before a smirk crossed his face and he licked him. Mihawk growled and pushed Ace gently against the wall looking into the younger man's eyes, "Is this what you want Ace?" Ace nodded slowly and Mihawk kissed him gently causing Ace to groan. Mihawk nipped the bottom of Ace's mouth causing him to gasp and allow Mihawk entrance to his mouth. Ace wrapped his arms around Mihawks neck before burying his right hand in Mihawk's hair knocking his hat to the floor.

The two froze as a snap echoed through the area accompanied by a flash of light and laughter. The two males looked at the source Ace was blushing like mad while Mihawk's eyes were narrowed. Thatch laughed loudly holding onto a camera and leaning against a chuckling Marco. "I'm going to show this to Pops." Mihawk paled and swallowed, he was so dead.

* * *

Death: Aww Hawky i'm sure Pops won't kill ya, but just incase you should probably run lol. I had fun writing this one although i was writing it in my notebook at school and didn't realize that my teacher was reading it over my shoulder so when i finished she was like, 'That's really good i didn't know you wrote stuff like that' and i nearly had a heart attack right there because she scared the bajeezes outta me, and then i had to go to welding right after and one of my friends were like, 'what were ya writin over there?' it was horrible but really creepy that my teacher would say that O.o (It's 11:30 pm over here so thats close enough to tomorrow so ill go ahead and post it know)

PLEASE REVIEW

**Suntan140** wanted this story so yay! thanks for sending in a suggestion!

**Next: Mihawk X Doflamingo** O.o that honestly scares me and all my mind goes back to is 'poor poor Mihawk, oh well.' i feel horrible anyway i'll post it on tuesday or wednesday if i have time after school

RIDDICK COMES OUT SOON!XD im so excited everyone should go see it, but if it turns out to be horrible ill cry so i hope it's amazing!


	6. I'm here for you

Doflamingo threaded his fingers together before resting his head on them and looked at Mihawk from across the table, ignoring whatever Sengoku had to say. Mihawk shifted and leaned back further into his chair before tilting his hat forward and crossing his arms. Doflamingo's smirk widened and he leaned forward in his chair before grabbing a paper clip and hurling it in Mihawk's direction. Years of training and paranoia had Mihawk prepared and he caught the offending object with a glare. "Are you two even paying attention?!"

The two shifted their gaze to Sengoku and Mihawk shrugged causing Doflamingo to cackle insanely. "This is pointless I'm leaving." Mihawk stood and started walking to the door only to hear another chair screech and footsteps follow him. He opened the door and exited the room only to lean against the wall directly outside of it and glare at the walking flamingo. "What do you want Doflamingo?" Doflamingo smirked and shut the door behind him; never did his eyes leave Mihawk's.

"Ever the one for answer's Hawky." Doflamingo laughed at Mihawk as he tensed, pushing off the wall Mihawk turned and started walking down the hall completely aware that the taller man was following him. Mihawk's eyes twitched and he tried to los Doflamingo in the maze like building but the pink bird wannabe was persistent.

Mihawk turned into a room off to the side and sighed, it was a dead. He walked over to the window and leaned against it, watching the marines run around like chickens. "What do you want?"

Doflamingo leaned over Mihawk his arms bracing him against the wall as he looked at Mihawk with a rather serious expression. "What's wrong Mihawk? You're more depressed than usual."

Mihawk froze and glance at Doflamingo for a second before scowling and turning back to the outside world. "Nothing is wrong Doflamingo."

Doflamingo growled and glared at the shorter male, he grabbed Mihawk's chin and forced him to look in his eyes as he ripped his glasses off. "That's a load of bullshit and you know it!"

Mihawk flinched back and looked down sighing and pushing Doflamingo's hand away as he slid down the wall, "Today is the day that I realized I was a pawn, that I was used by those I trusted. My best friend also died today, this day still haunts me no matter how long it's been or how far I am from that place."

Realization crossed Doflamingo's face and he kneeled in front of Mihawk and pulled him into a hug before turning them so that Mihawk was in his lap and he leaned against the wall. "Despite my profession, you can trust me Mihawk, I'm here for you." Mihawk buried his face in the pink feathery coat and Doflamingo's grip tightened around him as he glared at the wall, whoever hurt his Hawk would die in a very painful way.

* * *

Death: No… I swear I had nightmares after writing this bleh X.X that was terrifying and it doesn't help that this pairing makes a little since. And I swear I don't know anything about Don other than his hidden agendas I know he's crazy but I haven't really read or even talked about him enough to understand his personality so if I got this wrong sorry!

Alright so I couldn't really think of a situation so I thought I'd just have Doflamingo comfort him, I don't know this pairing is confusing.

Doesn't help that I was listening to Skillet's Forgiven and Written in the stars while writing this -.-'

Requested by **GUEST **so thanks for the review!

Next: Mihawk X Crocodile its Crocy's Birthday this week! Haha I'll be posting this on Thursday if everything goes well.

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND REQUESTS!**_ Although if you're patient I'll have a Mihawk X Bellamy one for Saturday.

_**Still send in requests though please!**_


	7. Happy B-Day Crocy!

Mihawk blinked and took a step further into the room as he shut the door behind him. Crocodile didn't even turn as he sat glaring at the colorfully wrapped package that lay on the table. Mihawk walked over and leaned against the couch while he stared at the wall, "Crocodile, what are you doing?" Crocodile growled lightly and glanced up at Mihawk with narrowed eyes.

"None of your business Hawk-eyes, now go away." The scarred man turned back to the package and Mihawk sighed. Turning he set his hand down on the couch before jumping over it gracefully and sat next to Crocodile.

"If you glare any harder it will catch on fire." Mihawk crossed his armsand walked over to the couch before leaning against it and looking at the clearly upset man.

"Good." Crocodile felt a smile pull at his mouth, how was it this man could make him smile when others couldn't?

Mihawk raised an eyebrow, "And what is the occasion for the…gift?" Crocodile got up and started to pace in front of the table glaring at the box every few seconds.

"Today is my birthday…Doflamingo sent it to me." Crocodile contemplated throwing it out the window but thought better than that, who knows what was in the box. His eyes turned to Mihawk and he wondered how the man got into his base undetected.

"Then open it." Mihawk was tense; he didn't like that Doflamingo was giving Crocodile gifts before chuckling in his mind, why should he care what the two did? He didn't care, no not at all, his eye twitched.

"And if it's a bomb?" Crocodile leaned over the box glancing at Mihawk and trying to force down the smile that threatened to appear, Mihawk probably didn't like him anyway.

"Then we die." Crocodile snorted at the calm answer and looked at Mihawk before using his hook to open the box. The two looked inside and Crocodile was livid.

~Dear Crocy,

Thanks for spending two hours to open this hope you have a good birthday (Whatever is left of it8P)

From Doflamingo~

Mihawk snorted and leaned away from Crocodile, a look of amusement crossing his face as he saw the scarred man's expression. Obviously the two didn't do anything other than annoy each other not unlike what he and Neville used to do too each other. "Well Crocodile happy birthday." Mihawk started to walk to the exit when Crocodile caught his arm and forced him to stop.

"No present?" Crocodile mentally berated himself, he sounded like a little kid there was no way that Mihawk would actually-what? Mihawk leaned forward and kissed Crocodile making the man's thoughts freeze, he just stood there wide eyed.

"As I said, happy birthday Crocodile." A piece of paper was gently pushed into Crocodile's hand and Mihawk left shutting the doors just loud enough that it snapped Crocodile out of his trance. His face went red and he looked at the paper in his hand before shaking his head, Mihawk was a very hard to read person.

* * *

Death: I was going to post this tomorrow but something came up and i can't so i decided to post it early, i will however post one tomorrow IF i have time to get on my computer and type it up. I hope you enjoy this one because it's for Crocodile's birthday! Well tomorrow is his birthday but it's tomorrow on the otherside of the world so Nyeh ;P

**Dates for the ones i'm posting the rest of the week and next. _PLEASE REVIEW! AND LEAVE REQUESTS PLEASE!_**

* * *

9/5/13-Mihawk X Law (Hopefully, if not push all of these down dont change the posting days though just what im posting.)

9/6/13- Mihawk X Bellamy (I was so happy to write this one and i based Bellamy off of **applegenocide from deviant art**, her Bellamy drawings are adorable.)

9/8/13- Mihawk X Marco (I almost forgot about this -.-' a pinapple and a hawk oh boy this will be interesting.)

9/10/13- Shanks/Mihawk/Luffy (I almost made it a family fic but half way through i told myself what the heck and made it to where they were all together.)

**9/12/13- Mihawk X Buggy (Dont know why but this one popped into my head and i was like, this could be really funny.)**

_The bold might be switched with requests_


	8. I'll Protect you

Mihawk leaned back in his chair as he watched the subtle actions between Law and Doflamingo. He felt a protective streak rise up in him as the pink bird threatened Law. Folding his hands and gently placing them on his knees he cast a silent Stupefy and watched in hidden mirth as Doflamingo's head slammed against the table. Law had turned his eyes onto Mihawk as the hawk like man stood up graceful, "I do believe this meeting is over Sengoku, Garp." Law stood as well and followed the taller man out of the room. "Why is Doflamingo threatening you Law?" He turned into a side room and crossed his arms staring at the slightly fidgeting man in front of him. "You have nothing to fear from me Trafalgar Law, you can trust me."

Law looked up at Mihawk, "I-what I mean is…"The door slammed open and Doflamingo walked, more like waddled, in with his annoying smile.

"Ah Hawky you found my little brother it seems." Mihawk's eyes narrowed and Law stepped back in slight fear, he didn't want to get in between two powerful people, more so when one was annoyed and the other oblivious.

"Yes, now can you leave as Law and I were having a conversation." Mihawk moved to stand in front of Law as he glared at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo scowled, "You can't tell me what to do Hawk-eyes." There was a cough and the three Schichibukai turned in the sounds direction.

"What is going on in here?" Sengoku's voice echoed through the room and Mihawk scowled while Doflamingo had a large smile on his face again, Law was still behind Mihawk with a small frown on his face.

"Hawk-eyes is trying to steal my little brother away from me." Sengoku sighed at the flamingo's words and glared at all three of them.

"Law you have to choose who you want to show you around for the next week, as well as show you all the rules that we have." Sengoku looked at Law sternly with his arms crossed.

Law swallowed and spoke softly, "Mihawk." Doflamingo's eyes flashed in anger but the decision was made and he and Sengoku left the room. Mihawk turned to Mihawk and smiled kindly at him. "He's going to kill me." Law's eyes were down cast as he said this and Mihawk couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his face.

Mihawk walked over to Law and set his hands on the other man's shoulders, "I will not let that happen Law." Mihawk looked into Law's eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. Law saw no deception in the older man's voice and he couldn't help the impulse to wrap his arms around the man's waist and bury his head into Mihawk's chest.

"I know." The words were mumbled and Mihawk smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around Law's shoulders pulling them closer together. Law looked up at Mihawk and his face went red as Mihawk kissed hiss forehead. With some regained courage Law leaned forward and hesitantly kissed Mihawk, slightly surprised when the older man kissed him back but he wouldn't complain.

Mihawk broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Law's a small smile playing at his lips, " I will always protect you."

* * *

Death: Well i had lots of homework and it was really hard, my arms hurt from welding class today i had to pick up and move aroung three 50 lb 10ft long metal sheets everywhere and im lazy!(And it cut and bruised my arms ouchie) Oh and my welding teacher said 'Thanks for working so hard today.' yay i helped more than the some of the guys. You know what stinks there are twenty five kids in his class and only three are girls and they have no modesty they just start stripping in the middle of the room seriously, no one needs to see that! Anyway off track, I think Law needs someone to protect him because honestly he looks like he's about to snap and just kill the world, and Doflamingo the big meanie is tryin to hurt him so in comes protective Mihawk yay! haha uhm...ssSSsssSSSSssssSSSsSSSssss...Yeha that's all i have to say for now cause i'm really sleepy

_**PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**_

* * *

**Dates for posting (Updated, only the ones in bold may be changed the italics are the ones that have been changed)**

* * *

9-6-13- Mihawk X Bellamy (I was so happy to write this one and i based Bellamy off of **applegenocide from deviant art**, her Bellamy drawings are adorable.)

9/8/13- Mihawk X Marco (a pinapple and a hawk oh boy this will be interesting.)

9/10/13- Shanks X Mihawk X Luffy (Spread the laughter to Mihawk you two!)

_9/12/13- This has been changed to family fic Shanks X Mihawk/Luffy_ (originally it was Mihawk X Buggy)

**9/14/13- Mihawk X Buggy (Pushed down, may change.)**

9/16/13- Mihawk X Aokiji (In my mind it's the lesser of three evils PChesire you gave me a heart attack with those suggestions and you to Tatsuki1988 you two think alike dont you, anyway, i had nightmare about this, but i Will write this for you it will just take me a while hence why it's pushed back. I need to figure out in what situation could they possibly like each other)


	9. Little Hyena

Bellamy glared at the wall before scoffing and downing his drink, the door opened and he ignored it in favor of glaring. "You know if I had been Doflamingo you would have been dead by now."

Bellamy stood swiftly and punched the wall next to Mihawk's head; however he was disappointed when Mihawk didn't react. "What do you want Mihawk, to ridicule me?" Mihawk ducked under Bellamy's arm as the blonde watched him with narrowed eyes.

"No, I came to offer you freedom, a chance to live if you will. I know what it's like to be a pawn, so I offer you safety, security." Mihawk sat in Bellamy's chair and looked at the blonde with curiosity as Bellamy fumed.

"What so I can be _your _pawn?!" Bellamy stood in front of Mihawk and was stunned when the older male grabbed his coller and shoved him against the wall, while trapping his wrists above him.

"I would never do that to you or anyone else for that matter." Bellamy's breath caught as Mihawk spoke and he stared into the man's hawk like eyes. Two seconds later and the words caught up to him causing his legs to give out and Mihawk had to slowly slide him to the floor.

"Why, why do you want to help me?" Mihawk kneeled in front of him and Bellamy started to feel that he could trust the man in front of him, that he was being truthful. 'Buru, Buru, Buru.' Bellamy reached for the small Den Den Mushi but Mihawk beat him to it and answered it.

"Ah Bell-chan I heard you lost against some rookie pirates the other day is it true?" Bellamy paled as Doflamingo's voice echoed through the room and Mihawk's eyes narrowed; Doflamingo was causing him a lot of problems.

"Doflamingo, Bellamy is no longer under your command because, for lack of better words, I have 'stolen' him." There was silence and Bellamy held his breath once more causing Mihawk to glance sharply at him and rest a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Fine _Hawky _you can keep the useless whore, see you at the meeting in three weeks." The words were spit out like fire and Mihawk could hear the sneer in the man's voice causing him to shake his head. The line went dead and Mihawk set the snail down gently and looked back at Bellamy.

"You're not going to ask?" Bellamy's voice shook only slightly and he looked down shame on his face.

"I don't need to know what you've done; I just need to know what you're going to do." Bellamy thought of leaving the island but only came up with dead end solutions and paths, he wanted to sail with Mihawk but he was sure the hawk like man wouldn't allow it so he settled for the next best answer.

"I'll just keep sailing." Mihawk got up and sat on the chair again and stared at Bellamy, he didn't believe the man's words for even a second.

He leaned forward threading his fingers together and setting his elbows on his knees. "Don't lie to me Bellamy, I'm here to help you and I can't do that if you don't tell me the truth." Bellamy looked at Mihawk in shock and disbelief.

This man could see right through him and there was probably no way to lie to him, so Bellamy swallowed his pride, "I want to sail with you, you're the first person to not treat me like an animal or throw me under a rock. I feel more comfortable around you then anyone else I've ever met and you're nice to me." There he said it, he was going to die and no one would care. He felt a hand on his head and his eye twitched slightly as Mihawk messed up his hair further.

"I won't reject you Bellamy." Bellamy couldn't believe his ears, did Mihawk really accept him? Bellamy smiled and hugged Mihawk around the waist burying his head into the older man's stomach only for his smile to grow as Mihawk wrapped his arms around his shoulders returning the hug. Mihawk sat there silently and used one hand to run his fingers through Bellamy's hair to calm him down and swore to himself that he would protect this one even if it killed him.

* * *

Death: Ah it's not really a pairing story more like a protective Mihawk story and I wanted to make him hate Doflamingo because he scares the crud out of me, I mean really what sane guy wears a pink feather coat?! Sorry it took so long I wasn't at my house but I did have my computer with me and I could have sworn that I had this typed up so when I went to post it I saw that it only had thirty-six words and my mind went blank. I left my notebook with my little one shots at my house so I had to wait till I got home to type it up :( well i hope you liked it.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Next: Mihawk X Marco (Yay two love birds together at last XD)

Dates for posting (Bold may Change, italics they were changed)

9/10/13- Shanks X Mihawk X Luffy (Mihawk must get tired really quickly and take more naps)

9/12/13- This has been changed to family fic Shanks X Mihawk/Luffy (I can totally see Zoro flipping out at this)

**9/14/13- Mihawk X Buggy (may change.)**

9/16/13- Mihawk X Aokiji (I'm a little intimidated to write this honestly…it scares me but they have stuff in common! They both take naps!)


	10. You can trust me

Marco cursed his luck and glared at the marine as he was dragged into a cell, sea stone cuffs hanging around his wrists. The guard smirked viciously and stabbed Marco with his baton. "You are here to guard him not hurt or torture him, marine." The cold voice echoed through the hall and cells and Marco's eyes narrowed.

"Hawk-eyes! What are you doing here?" the marine took a step back from Mihawk, his eyes clouded with fear and Marco rolled his eyes.

Mihawk crossed his arms and glared at the marine, "Sengoku doesn't trust any of you to watch him so he sent me instead as I owe him a small favor." Mihawk sneered slightly at the last word before wiping it off his face and grimaced, he didn't want to be like a certain old bat. The marine fled the hall and Mihawk opened the cell door and stepped in before turning around and checking to see if anyone was watching. Marco glared at the man's back and lunged hoping to surprise the man and get away but to his surprise Mihawk turned around and pinned him to the wall with his wrists above his head. Mihawk leaned close to Marco and nearly sighed, "You are in no condition to do anything Marco and you're lucky that I came along when I did bad things happen in the cells of this island."

Marco glared at the black haired man, what did he know, nothing so why did he say these things like he wanted to protect him, "Let me go."

Mihawk rolled his eyes and pulled a key from his pocket and waved it in front of the blonde man's face, "If I take these chains off I want you to follow on my heels, this place is heavily guarded not just by marines, do you understand." Mihawk could see indecision in Marco's eyes and he sighed before pulling them both to the ground and into the shadows. Marco was shocked when this happened and froze when Mihawk put his face on his neck and felt the phoenix side of him nearly _purr. _

A guard walked in front of the cell and the two relaxed if only a little, "How far do we have to go?" Mihawk smiled and quickly started to undo the chains.

"Not far just follow on my heels and don't attack anyone, they won't be able to see you." Mihawk didn't know why he felt the need to save Marco nor did he know why he could trust the other man with some of his secrets but he did trust his instincts and that has never led him astray. "Here put this on." Mihawk pulled a long silvery, shimmering cloak from his pocket and Marco stared before raising an eye and looking back at Mihawk. Mihawk rolled his eyes and wrapped it around himself causing the parts covered to disappear and Marco's eyes widened, "Hurry."

Marco nodded and grabbed the cloak throwing it around him and pulling up the hood up around his head, he could trust Mihawk. Marco watched as Mihawk turned to walk away and he lightly pushed on the back of Mihawk's jacket to let the other know that he was still behind him. Marco felt himself smile, he had heard about the hawk like man and how said man didn't trust anyone besides the Yonko Shanks and felt proud that Mihawk trusted him with this cloak. Marco could easily slip away without notice but he didn't want to lose that trust. They reached the courtyard outside and Marco took a step closer, "How much further?"

Mihawk didn't stumble or pause as he walked quickly away from the prison and was relieved when he still felt Marco's hand on his back, "Not long." And that was true because four minutes later the two were at the dock and on Mihawk's boat. Mihawk set the small sails and they started moving further and further from the island and Marco smiled.

Mihawk watched as Marco took off the cloak and silently passed it to him. He felt Marco's eyes on him as he put it back in his pocket and looked back up at the blonde man from where he sat down. Marco kneeled next to him and Mihawk could see the indecision in his eyes before his eyes widened as Marco drew him into a hug. "Thank you Mihawk I owe you a lot for my safety and possibly my life." Marco pulled back and chuckled at the wide eyed look he got from Mihawk before leaning down and kissing him. Marco was vaguely surprised when Mihawk didn't push him away but started to kiss back, so Marco wrapped his arms around Mihawk's neck and smiled into the kiss as Mihawk wrapped his arms around Marco's waist. Marco pulled back and pressed his forehead against Mihawk's. He saw the hesitation in Mihawk's eyes and frowned, "You can trust me Mihawk I won't hurt you."

Mihawk looked into Marco's eyes and smiled, "I know I can trust you Marco and I do, I'm just afraid of what we're going to tell Whitebeard."

Marco stared at him and started laughing, "It doesn't matter what he says because I'll be on your side." Mihawk smiled and nuzzled into Marco's neck, he was happy that he now had someone he could fully trust (Besides Shanks but that's not the point because the man is a child).

* * *

Death: Wow that was a really long chapter hmm it's really early over here so I really don't know what to say except that I hope you liked the story!After Mihawk X Aokiji i'll probably accept pairings for anyone i.e shanksXluffy and the likes or should i not? There are only so many Mihawk pairings that i am able to write.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW dont be afraid to suggest stuff **_

* * *

**Next: Shanks X Mihawk X Luffy**

* * *

Dates for posting

9/12/13- This has been changed to family fic Shanks X Mihawk/Luffy (I don't think Zoro will appreciate this because now he has to kill Luffy's 'mother')

9/14/13- Mihawk X Buggy (I can kinda see this happening.)

9/16/13- Mihawk X Aokiji (This still scares me!)


	11. Red Hat Hawk

Mihawk watched in amusement as Shanks grabbed Luffy and threw him over his shoulder before spinning around and falling to the floor in a heap. Luffy and Shanks laughed hysterically as they gasped for air with tears in their eyes. Mihawk found himself relaxing at the sight and closed his off quickly falling into the realm of dreams. Shanks huffed when Luffy sat on him and smirked pulling the boy down on him and pinning him to the ground. "Hey Shanks how did you get your arm back?" Shanks shook his head and smiled widely.

"Mihawk, as soon as he saw that my arm was gone i thought he was about to have a heart attack, the next thing I know is that I'm waking up with a new arm." Shanks sat up and pulled Luffy along with a smile he noticed the way Luffy avoided getting too close to Mihawk and had a pretty good idea why.

Luffy tilted his head and looked at Mihawk and tilted his head slightly and Shanks nearly groaned; the kid was way too innocent for his own good. "Hey Shanks? Why did Mihawk fall asleep?" Shanks looked over at the hawk like man and blinked, honestly he has never really seen the man sleep other than now.

Shanks shrugged and stood up watching as Luffy crawled over to the sleeping man. The boy kept glancing back at Shanks but all the red head did was watch him in curiosity. Luffy reached forward and poked Mihawk lightly on the shoulder, finding that he was still asleep Luffy reached over and snatched his hat pulling it over his straw hat. "Now I have two hats!" Shanks started laughing and watched as Mihawk yanked the boy into his lap and took his feathered hat back.

"That wasn't very smart Luffy." Mihawk looked into the younger boy's eyes and Shanks walked over sitting down next to them and leaning over to look at Luffy.

"Luffy, why don't you ever get close to Hawky?" Shanks looked at Luffy curiously as the boy looked down and bit on his lip.

Luffy shifted and glanced between Shanks and Mihawk, he didn't want to come between the two and he didn't think that the two would like him as much as he liked them, "Because Mihawk is Shanks'." Luffy saw the two look at each other and moved to leave only for his eyes to widen as Mihawk wrapped his arms around him and held him still in his lap.

Shanks moved closer and gently grabbed Luffy's chin forcing the boy to look at him, "Luffy why didn't you say something earlier?" Shanks knew this was the problem, Luffy had a crush on them but Shanks couldn't make this decision. Mihawk was hard enough to convince to date _him _he wasn't sure that Mihawk would accept Luffy but the way the hawk like man held Luffy he was sure that the boy would be theirs and if not then Mihawk is acting very strange.

"I didn't want to get in between you two." Luffy looked down, his words mumbled and hard to hear. He didn't need to see the look on their faces he just wanted to leave at this point, he didn't think he could handle being rejected.

Mihawk's eyes narrowed and he gently pulled Luffy to face him before kissing him on the lips. Luffy gasped and Mihawk smirked into the kiss and slipped his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Shanks moved behind Luffy and started kissing him softly on the neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. Mihawk backed away and watched as Luffy panted, his face red only for Shanks to turn his head and kiss him as well leaving Mihawk to trail kisses up his neck and jaw. When Shanks released Luffy the boy looked at them in slight shock, his face flushed. "We love you Luffy, if you need to talk to us we'll be there for you." Mihawk smiled kindly at Luffy and Shanks chuckled before pulling the two to lay on the ground with Luffy in between them.

"Don't hesitate to talk to us Luffy you can always trust us." Shanks watched as Luffy blushed and buried his face into Mihawk's chest.

"I am tired as someone woke me up so I am going back to sleep." Mihawk wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and Shanks followed and it wasn't long before all three fell asleep.

* * *

Death: I almost forgot to post this, I got my permit! I can sorta drive now haha! Anyway no I started on my welding pad today and my lines were a little squiggly so I turned to my partner and said, 'It's because (Insert name) isn't here! He always shakes the booth and it makes my lines straight.' And my partner busted out laughing and thus burned her finger causing me to feel bad because I laughed and then the teacher came in and gave us a look so I hastily grabbed my metal and karma struck because I burned myself through a hole in the glove. Then when I was showing the weld to my teach he slams a flippin wrench on it and nearly knocks out of my hand so I gave _him _a look and he kind of pursed his lips and slowly walked away. Ah I LOVE my welding class it's so fun. On another note i dont write anything further than this unless my friend begs me because of a bad experiance, my teacher(What a shocker) a few years ago snatched it and read some of it aloud to the class and it wasnt pretty...for the people who tried to talk shit about it and me so if you expect something further at one point pm me and i'll go to my friend and get her to help me write it but i will probably post it as a seperate thing as this is just for short sweet stories okay.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Kate-Fach-**_Yes I'll write that it sounds pretty interesting_

* * *

POSTING DAYS

NEXT: Shanks X Mihawk/Luffy

9/14/13- Mihawk X Buggy (I can kinda see this happening (Slightly violent Mihawk because of Buggy's attitude) sort of.)

9/16/13- Mihawk X Aokiji (This still scares me!)

9/18/13-Mihawk Rayleigh (Sounds kind of cool)


	12. Family Protection

Mihawk sighed and glared at the ship that had nearly run him over and woke him up. He should have listened to Shanks and stayed another week but no he had to go to a Shichibukai meeting, although he wouldn't make it since he was now in the East blue. Mihawk lifted Yoru and sliced at the ship cutting it neatly in two. He glanced at the other pirate ship and felt his eyes widen before a calm smile fell on his face. Steering his boat with magic he got closer to the fish-like ship, "Luffy I thought you would be in the grand line by now?" He braced himself as Luffy jumped down from the ship and into Mihawk's arms.

"Mom, what are you doing here?!" Mihawk's eye twitched and everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Mihawk set Luffy down on the ground and stared at him.

"Luffy, why did you call me that?" Luffy smiled brightly at Mihawk and held his hat in his hand.

"Dad told me to!" Mihawk sighed, of course Shanks would tell him that but really, Shanks could have at least warned him about it.

Mihawk easily picked Luffy up and jumped on the other ship before setting the boy on the ground and snatched his hat. "L-Luffy, Hawk-eyes is your dad?!" Mihawk put his feathered hat on Luffy as the boy laughed at Zoro's question.

"No, he's my mom, Shanks is my dad." People gave him looks of disbelief that only became worse as they saw Mihawk fixing a string on the straw hat.

"Uh Luffy Mihawk is a guy." Mihawk took his hat back and hung Luffy's around the boy's neck smirking at his handy work.

"I know that but dad told me to call him that so I am." Luffy grabbed the hat and shoved it on the top of his head.

"Luffy do you have everything you need?" Mihawk glanced at the swordsman with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yeah I got everything, oh this is Zoro! He's my first mate!" Luffy pointed at the green haired swordsman and smiled brightly. Mihawk nodded and turned back to Luffy his face serious.

"Do you have your money?"

"Yes."

"And the sword I gave you."

"It's on the ship."

"The log pose that Shanks got you?"

"It's right here."

"Do you have your mini Den Den Mushi?"

"Yes."

"And our Vivre cards?"

"Yes can I go fight now?" Luffy whined and Mihawk contemplated on just taking the boy back with him.

"Yes, you can go I think your swordsman wants to spar." Luffy smiled and left and Mihawk pinned Zoro with a stare, "You hurt Luffy and I will kill you painfully." Zoro paled and nodded swiftly.

* * *

IN THE GRANDLINE WITH SHANKS

* * *

Mihawk ignored the panicking rookie and walked up to Shanks with a small smirk on his face as he took out the wanted poster. "Luffy finally got a Bounty on his head."

"Really, let me see!" Shanks snatched the poster from Mihawk and missed the narrowed eyes and feral smile. Benn chuckled under his breath.

"I saw Luffy a couple weeks ago." Shanks nodded his eyes still glued to the picture, "And do you know what he called me?" Shanks froze and started sweating nervously. Benn couldn't take it and started laughing at his captain's misfortune, "Now tell me why you told Luffy to call me 'mom'."

Shanks bit his bottom lip trying to look for a way out and smiled, "Because, anyway now that he has a bounty a lot of marines and other pirates will be going after him." Mihawk paled slightly and turned on his heel, "Where are you going?"

"To go get him and drag him back here where he's safe." Shanks chocked on his drink and grabbed Mihawk's arm yanking him down to sit by him.

"You can't do that." Shanks set a hand on Mihawk's shoulder

"Oh, why not? I don't think you can tell me not to." Mihawk shook his hand off.

"Because he wants to be pirate king, he needs his freedom!"

"He can do that under our protection."

"Mihawk he'll be fine calm down."

"What if he gets hurt?"

"He's still in the East Blue."

"What if he _dies?!"_

"Okay have a drink before you have a heart attack." Mihawk glared at Shanks but accepted the drink.

"Fine but if he calls we're going to get him." Shanks laughed pulling the black haired male in a one armed hug and kissing his forehead.

"Of course."

* * *

Death: Haha Mihawk's worried hmm I don't really like how this came out…anyway I almost forgot to post this as I fell asleep as soon as I got home. School is exhausting and I almost finished my first welding pad! It's really good (for someone whose only welded for a week) so I think I can start on my T-joint after this! Well kind of because I'll probably do another to get it better. I don't have any stories to tell this time, it was a boring day at school. I'll have more stories next week as its homecoming week so we have our crazy days. I can't wait for Halloween days! Oh! Fun fact I re wrote this while I typed it because when I re-read what I wrote on paper I was appalled so yay! Okay I DO have a story for you but it's really short and it just occurred, so I press my little google chrome button and I'm not the most patient person so after 5 minutes of loading I opened the door and yelled at my step dad cause he changed the flippin internet so I told him to get off his dang video games and let me do my work to which he said that he was working to, he was 'trying to save the world' and right as he finished my cute puppy Drake jumped on him and made him drop the remote on the foot, he kicked it and nearly broke the TV so I ended up having to move into the living room for better internet connection…that wasn't as short as I thought it was anyway bye and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! TELL SUGGESTIONS AND SHARE STORIES!

* * *

**To see the next story please read the bottom of the last chapter and review thank you.**


	13. Drinking won't help

Buggy laughed along with the rest of his newly formed crew not noticing a pair of hawk-like eyes gazing at him from the other side of the darkly lit bar. "Hey Captain that man's been staring at you since we got here." Buggy glanced at his first mate before turning in the direction that was shown to him and froze, his eyes widening.

"Don't bother us." Buggy got up and walked over to the table, he flinched slightly when the man kicked out the chair across from him, an open invitation to sit down. Buggy sat down warily, "What are you doing here?"

The man continued to stare before he shook his head and leaned forward, "Drinking won't help ease the pain Buggy."

Buggy flinched and looked away before turning back to the man with a glare, "Yeah well he wasn't your captain so what do you know, Mihawk?"

Mihawk sighed as Buggy downed yet another drink causing his senses to become dulled and his thinking process to slow. "I know more than you think Buggy." Mihawk stood and hauled Buggy to his feet before dragging the nearly limp man out the back and into an alley. Mihawk grabbed the collar of Buggy's shirt and slammed him against the wall harshly. "This will not help you Buggy so stop drowning in alcohol and live."

Buggy glared at Mihawk as he tried to push the taller man away to no avail. "What do you know! You've probably never lost anyone! Everyone loves Mihawk!"

Mihawk's eyes flashed in anger and he pushed his arm hard against Buggy's throat while his other hand held Buggy's wrists above his head and he seethed nearly slipping into parcel tongue. "You don't know me; I've lost friends and family in a pointless, degrading war and no one even cared while I had to save them. So do not tell me that I was loved, do not tell me that I have never lost those I cared about!"

Buggy swallowed before glaring back and struggled weakly in Mihawk's grasp. Mihawk's eyes narrowed and he leaned in closer to Buggy trapping Buggy's body with his own. "M-Mihawk?!" Mihawk growled and he saw fear flash through Buggy's eyes, he stumbled back and released Buggy with wide eyes. Buggy slipped down the wall and covered his face while he sobbed silently. "W-why did he let himself get k-killed?"

Mihawk flinched, he saw the forming bruises on Buggy's wrists and neck and he slowly crouched down next to Buggy. "I'm sorry." Mihawk didn't know what else to say, he didn't know why he acted like he did, but he was so angry. Buggy lunged forward and buried his face into Mihawk's stomach and Mihawk let him as he hugged the other closer and whispered apologies in his ears. He shouldn't have been so blunt, so cruel; the wound was freshly cut and still bled, while his had years to heal. "I'm so sorry." And he was he knew that this would visit him in sleep another memory to add to his growing nightmares.

* * *

Death: oh Mihawk you should watch your anger...yet another side of our little Hawk…whoopsie this was supposed to be up Saturday but I forgot so you get two today YAY! Anywho guess what we're doing in welding!...basic math which is actually really hard even though we learned it five or six _years _ago haha…..anyway I'll be posting Mihawk X Aokiji in a few minutes when I type it up. Then I'll try and get another chapter for the story up. Oh! Its homecoming week today was America Monday but me and my friends couldn't do anything so next year we will be the avengers (I'm Loki!) so I'll get pictures and tomorrow is twin day so I'm going as Crowley(from Supernatural) and my friends are going to be Castiel, Dean and Sam. Western Wednesday I'll be a pirate(probably Luffy) and Thursday is Nerd day so I'll be Trafalgar Law! My deviant art is SaixPuppy987 but I need a better camera I've been using my iPod…

* * *

POLL Should Luffy be Mihawk and Shanks' son? GO VOTE NOW!

* * *

Dates for stories and stories I will be doing no more dates because I have to start Junior project soon and school is kicking my ass

9/18/13-Mihawk X Rayleigh (eh, its sorta a pairing and then its sorta a comfort thing)

Mihawk x Thatch

Mihawk x Law x DoFlamingo (Maybe if I feel like it)

Mihawk / Iva (THIS IS A MEETING OF AWKWARDNESS! Because I really can't do this as a pairing ugh)

Mihawk x Sabo x Ace (Mihawk stop being a cradle robber like Rayliegh!)

Mihawk x Edward (…oh sheet this is going to be scary…a lot of cradle robbers, eh?)


	14. I got you

Aokiji looked around the room with open boredom, he had asked a marine to go get Dracule Mihawk, he looked at the clock, five _hours _ago. Night had fallen and he doubted that he would see the hawk tonight, he moved off of the floor and sprawled out on the couch and closed his eyes. The door opened along with one of his eyes and he watched Mihawk shut the door behind him. "You wanted to talk Aokiji?" Aokiji blinked he honestly thought that the hawk would just ignore him.

Aokiji studied Mihawk lazily as he took notice of his exhausted posture and the bags under his nearly closed eyes. "Something's wrong." Aokiji was blunt and to the point, he watched Mihawk shift his weight to his left side and scowl.

"And what business is it yours to accuse me of such a thing." Mihawk glared at Aokiji his eyes struggling to stay awake.

Aokiji sat up a little more and stared at the hawk like man before shrugging, "None, but my curiosity is still high, come here." Mihawk glared but he walked forward slowly, clearly he was too tired to argue. Mihawk stood tensely next to the couch and glared lightly at the lazy Admiral and Aokiji had to force down a smug smile. Aokiji reached forward and grabbed Mihawk's arm and pulled the shorter man down on top of him. The admiral snaked his arm around Mihawk's waist to prevent him from escaping.

Aokiji chuckled at Mihawk's flustered look and reached for his sleep mask, he tugged it off and pulled it over Mihawk's eyes, "Aokiji let me go I have work to do."

Aokiji's eyes widened, "At night? I think you can afford a couple hours of sleep." What could the hawk like man be doing so late at night? Aokiji didn't let the man move and held confusion in his eyes.

Mihawk shifted so that he was closer to the back of the couch, "Fine, as long as no one sees." Aokiji smiled as Mihawk's breath quickly evened out and he covered the door in ice in order to seal it from unwanted visitors.

"I got you, just sleep Hawk no one will see you so defenseless." Aokiji closed his eyes and followed Mihawk into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Death: It's short and sweet and it came out good in my opinion what do you guys think? I don't really know Aokiji but he gives off this 'I know something you don't want me to know' vibe so I sorta based this off of that, he knows that you're working yourself sick Mihawk so calm down! Haha anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

POLL Should Luffy be Mihawk and Shanks' son? GO VOTE NOW!

* * *

Dates for stories and stories I will be doing no more dates because I have to start Junior project soon and school is kicking my ass

9/18/13-Mihawk X Rayleigh (eh, its sorta a pairing and then its sorta a comfort thing)

Mihawk x Thatch

Mihawk x Law x DoFlamingo (Maybe if I feel like it)

Mihawk / Iva (THIS IS A MEETING OF AWKWARDNESS! Because I really can't do this as a pairing ugh)

Mihawk x Sabo x Ace (Mihawk stop being a cradle robber like Rayliegh!)

Mihawk x Edward (…oh sheet this is going to be scary…a lot of cradle robbers, eh?)


	15. Comforting A Hawk

Rayleigh opened his eyes something was wrong; he could feel it in the air. He got out of bed and walked out of the room and through the halls with narrowed eyes until he reached the room with Shanks and Buggy. He opened the door and smiled when he saw them sleeping soundly, Shanks hugging his hat and Buggy a map. Closing the door he moved onto the next only to stop short when he heard a whimper from the door right across from the boys. Quietly he broke the handle his curiosity getting the better of him, his eyes widened when he saw a large black sword propped up against the wall and a silver tiger sleeping at the end of the bed. "Mihawk?" He walked in silently and the tiger opened its eye lazily before deeming him safe and falling back to sleep with a warning growl. Mihawk whimpered again and his fingers dug into the blanket like a life line, "Mihawk wake up." Rayleigh shook the boys shoulder and with a yelp he was yanked forward and onto the bed by Mihawk. Mihawk buried his head into the old man's chest and Rayleigh was shocked when he felt the cool wetness of tears, he wrapped his arms around the boy, "Mihawk I need you to wake up."

Mihawk's eyes scrunched up and he opened them slowly, "Rayleigh?!" He tried to move away but Rayleigh held firm and looked into Mihawk's eyes.

"You were having a nightmare." Mihawk blushed and tried to get away once again. "You don't have to tell me but I think I'll stay here. It's warm~" Rayleigh laughed when Mihawk made a move to escape and let him go so they could sit up. "Well?"

Mihawk's head ducked down and sadness entered his eyes, "It-it's nothing Rayleigh-san." Mihawk turned around and Rayleigh sighed under his breath, he could tell that Mihawk was still shaken up by whatever he saw in his nightmare.

Rayleigh grabbed him around and laid back down with Mihawk half on his chest, the boy's face went red, "Well whatever you saw I don't think you should be left alone tonight so I'll stay here with you." Mihawk's face went red but after a few minutes he relaxed and buried his face into Rayleigh's chest mumbling something. "What was that?" Rayleigh moved closer to hear.

"It was a memory…my first kill." Rayleigh winced, it was always hard to get over your first kill, he looked at Mihawk and wondered how long Mihawk's been having these dreams.

"Well you won't have them now so just sleep." Mihawk nodded and was soon back in the realm of dreams. Rayleigh smiled and threaded his fingers through Mihawk's hair, "I wonder if Roger will let me kidnap him." There was a growl and he looked at the tiger chuckling, "No I guess your right I'll get Shanks to do it so I don't get in trouble." The tiger rolled his eyes and fell back to sleep with Rayleigh quickly following.

* * *

Roger opened the door to his first mates room with a large smile only to find it empty, he blinked and frowned. Roger walked down the hall and opened the door to Shanks and Buggy, the boys were there somewhat awake as they tried to change clothes, but still no sign of Rayleigh. He turned to go to the next room when he caught sight of the broken door handle. "Boys did you see Rayleigh yet?"

The two looked up sleepily, "No, captain."

Rayleigh continued to stare at the door handle and contemplated opening it. "Hmm well no harm done." He opened the door and blinked, and blinked, then rubbed his eyes and blinked some more, "Do you see Rayleigh and Mihawk or am I hallucinating?"

Shanks walked over and looked into the room his eyes widening in disbelief, "I see Rayleigh and Mihawk."

Rayleigh nodded and smiled a smile any D would be proud of as he stalked close to the bed. Rayleigh was curled around Mihawk and holding the boy close around his waist. "CRADDLE ROBBER!" The two shot up wide eye and Mihawk fell off the bed with a yelp. The tiger jumped up and tackled Roger while Shanks fell on the ground laughing.

Mihawk groaned and curled up, whimpering slightly as he felt a headache come on, "Roger, when my headache leaves I'm going to call Death to come and torture you." Rayleigh sighed and leaned back into the wall, what a good morning, he smirked.

* * *

_**Review please!**_

* * *

Death: I couldn't help writing that last bit I thought it was funny but it may not be that funny to you. Ah tomorrow I'll be posting ch 10 of the normal story after school. Uhm I don't have a story today other than a life lesson of do not fall asleep in a welding booth when you have a partner…it doesn't end well…for anyone.

Things I'll be posting eventually:

Mihawk x Thatch

Mihawk x Law x Doflamingo

Mihawk / Iva (THIS IS A MEETING OF AWKWARDNESS! Because I really can't do this as a pairing ugh)

Mihawk x Sabo x Ace

Mihawk x Edward


End file.
